universal_studios_parksfandomcom-20200215-history
Islands of Adventure Park
This is about the park in Universal Studios Florida Resort. History Islands of Adventure Park opened on May 28, 1999. During the construction of the park, Universal Studios Florida housed a preview center for Islands of Adventure in the New York section of Universal Studios Florida. Islands & Attractions Islands of Adventure is named after it's seven "islands" placed around the park, each representing a different theme. The islands are:(in counter clockwise order around the park): Port of Entry, Seuss Landing, The Lost Continent, The Wizarding World of Harry Potter, Jurassic Park, Toon Lagoon, and Marvel Super Hero Island. These so called "islands" are just lands like in Universal Studios Florida. Port of Entry Port of Entry is the entrance to Islands of Adventure Park and houses the iconic lighthouse, which is Islands of Adventure's main item, like Cinderella's Castle at the Magic Kingdom. It houses shops and restaurants but does not have any rides or attractions. The lighthouse is a great focal point for pictures. Seuss Landing Seuss Landing is an area that focuses on little kids because of Dr. Seuss being a childrens book writer. There is only one shop and only one restaurant in the area and the area includes many attractions that revolve around the childrens books deemed at young children. Attractions *If I Ran A Zoo *The Cat In the Hat *One Fish Two Fish Red Fish Blue Fish *Oh, the Stories You'll Hear *Caro-Seuss-El *The High In the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride The Lost Continent The Lost Continent is one of the smallest areas at Islands of Adventure Park due to part of it's area, Merlinwood, being turned into The Wizarding World of Harry Potter area. The Lost Continent has shops and restaurants and two attractions, both of which are special effects shows. Attractions *The Eighth Voyage of Sindbad Stunt Show *Poseidon's Fury The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Main Article: The Wizarding World of Harry Potter '' The Wizarding World of Harry Potter is the largest area of Islands of Adventure Park and is based on the Harry Potter book and movie series. It replaced Merlinwood, a previous part of the Lost Continent. The Wizarding World of Harry Potter was part of a 2 way expansion, the first one being in Islands of Adventure, the second being at Universal Studios Park where Diagon Alley opened on July 8, 2014. The Hogwarts Express connects both lands and creates them into one. The Wizarding World of Harry Potter includes 3 attractions: Dragon Challenge, Flight of the Hippogriff, and Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey. It also includes many shops and restaurants themed to Harry Potter. Many fans of Harry Potter have been raving about the area ever since it opened, before even the 7th Movie came out into theaters. Attractions *Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey *Flight of the Hippogriff *Dragon Challenge Jurassic Park The Jurassic Park area includes two rides and many exhibits. It also includes a variety of shops and restaurants. It's most famous ride, a copy of the one in Universal Studios Hollywood, is Jurassic Park River Adventure. Riders think that they are taking a leisurly trip through Jurassic Park, but when their boat goes off course, things get a little bumpy. The ride features an 85 ft. drop and is really fun. Attractions *Jurassic Park River Adventure *Pteranodon Flyers Toon Lagoon Toon Lagoon is the wackiest area of the whole Islands of Adventure Park and one of the funniest. The area features Betty Boop, Popeye, Dudley Do-Right, and so much more. Probably the most favorite ride in the whole area, Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls is a log flume ride that features a 75 ft. drop, drenching riders with water. The area also includes two other attractions, shops, and restaurants. Attractions *Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls *Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges Marvel Super Hero Island If you love thrill rides, Marvel Super Hero Island is the area you want to visit first on your trip to Islands of Adventure Park. The area is home to many dining areas and shops. It includes heroes such as Spider-Man, Captain America, Wolverine, and the Incredible Hulk. It is also home to many villains such as Doctor Doom, MODOK, the Green Goblin, Magneto, and Kingpin. Attractions *The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man *Doctor Doom's Fearfall *The Incredible Hulk Coaster *Storm Force Acceleration Previous Attractions ''Click Here For a List of Previous Attractions at Islands of Adventure Park. Gallery 632548 1378583610.5872 wl.jpg|Logo islands-adventure.jpg|Map lighthouse.jpg|lighthouse Category:Islands of Adventure Park